


tethered together

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Maybe you should shut me up."It's a suggestion and command woven tightly together like corded rope.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	tethered together

"Am I distracting you?" Claude's voice lilts teasingly, always the coquette whether he's taking Dimitri or being the one taken. Like now, on his back with his legs rolled out shamelessly to feel the full rub of Dimitri's fingers. "Maybe you should shut me up."

It's a suggestion and command woven tightly together like corded rope. There's no hesitation when Dimitri fits his hand over Claude's mouth, thumb hooking under his jaw to keep it closed. Claude shakes, eye lids drooping. Tension in his body melting, leaving him looking soft and pliable in their bed. Except for the wall of muscle that grips Dimitri's fingers tight. Tighter, when Dimitri's mouth gapes, ready to consume the man who trusts him with his body, his heart, his past. 

"Do you like how I'm looking at you?" Dimitri whispers, suddenly hoarse. Winded already by the way Claude's submission is as real as the fact he'll devour Dimitri whole in exchange. Claude's eyes never leave his, locking them in this moment of hunger, of his hole squeezing Dimitri's fingers with purpose.

Dimitri's fingers crook to further sate him, breaking the spell. Claude's eyes squeeze shut. His cock weeps beautiful pearl after pearl for Dimitri to wear on his tongue. Taking his crown into his mouth floods Dimitri with heat, but Claude's muffled cries make him sweat. He is merciless in working his prostate, intent on making the bundle of nerves sing as much as Claude does into the palm of his hand. 

His left hand finds Dimitri's wrist. He waits just in case for a tap to come, a signal that Claude wants him to let go but he merely holds on, tethering him back to the present. The thick feel of Claude's pre-come on his tongue. The pressure around his fingers. Claude's knees raising along with his voice, the crest of his pleasure looming overhead.

Dimitri embraces the storm, drinks him greedily when he flows into his mouth, his seed finding it's home in his belly. Harboring a part of Claude... a calm washes over Dimitri's body. Knowing peace in the cock softening in his mouth, the paste on his teeth, Claude's hot breath against his palm. 

Dimitri pulls away to kiss his thigh, releasing his grip on his jaw. Claude pulls him up by the back of his neck for a proper kiss. Dimitri's eye dips down to the underside of his jaw, the bruise that will no doubt appear later on - 

"Riled you up, huh? Couldn't wait to get me off?" Claude grins with a warm face, the bags under his eyes not as dark today. 

"Who taught me to have such a bottomless appetite?"

"I wish I could take credit for it but that's all you, kitten. More like I showed you how to feast."

Pfft. Dimitri scoffs, grinding his hard cock against Claude's thigh with a soft groan. "Mm..."

"You were so good, Dima. Now get in me and fuck me 'til I'm hard again."

"Ah," Gods. Claude's Crest of Riegan might help him in that department but - "I need to cool down, actually. Can you wait five minutes?" He nuzzles against his cheek, smiling into him when Claude's arms wrap around him. "I want to be able to last."

"With my big strong lion draped all over me? Yeah, I can make that work." Claude's fingers find Dimitri's scalp, giving him the scratches that make him melt in a way that has nothing to do with arousal. Before their next round of lovemaking, Dimitri rumbles like a big cat lounging in a sunbeam.

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again weak for [marlon's nsfw art.](https://twitter.com/rawmettwurst/status/1252329249547091977?s=20)


End file.
